Generally, a mulching film is for maintaining a temperature required for growth and development immediately after the seeding of crops and for preventing weed growth by the use of nutrients to be supplied to crops seeded in the surrounding farmland. This mulching film is not naturally decomposed by microbes because it is an opaque material made from synthetic resin, and it should be removed separately after construction after a predetermined period of time. Such a removal operation acts as a cause for imposing a burden on farmers because this causes a labor shortage in the busy farming season in view of the reality of farming villages. Further, the removed waste mulching film will be recycled, or, if collection is not properly done, will be incinerated in farming villages. However, there is a serious problem of causing environmental pollution since a large amount of environmental pollutants is generated in the incineration process.
To resolve the aforementioned problems, Korean Registered Patent Publication No. 429784 previously applied by this application will be explained, which discloses the manufacture of a stack of 80% cotton, 4.5% animal glue, 4.5% vegetable glue, 10% starch, and 1% enzyme preparation.
The prior art mulching film was advantageous in that it is capable of natural decomposition, however, it is often the case the mulching film hangs down when installed on the ground and hence is not precisely installed on the ground, and it breaks often due to its weak strength.
Moreover, when a fertilizer is applied to reinforce the fertility of the soil after installing the mulching film on the ground, the fertilizer does not soak into the ground until all the mulching film is naturally decomposed, thereby failing to help in plant growth.